


Only you can make me laugh

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !dance teacher nico, !science teacher will, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Will is a huge dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 21st - AcademiaNico can't help but laugh at the dorkiness of the new science teacher.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Only you can make me laugh

**Author's Note:**

> LOL so this is based off the marriage of my dance and science teacher Mr. and Mrs. Jones. XD I hope you enjoy because this kind of did happen in real life. Some of it is different, but the general story is the same.

October 21st - Academia 

Nico threw his head back with a low groan as he listened to Principle Reyna drone on about how they were to improve the school year despite budget cuts yet again. Other than Jason, Reyna was probably one of his closest friends, but still didn’t mean he liked to sit in the teacher’s lounge listening to her talk about everything that was already sent in an email. Then again, if she didn’t then everyone wouldn’t be on the same page because some people didn’t like to read their emails, Percy and Leo. He would yell at them later for not being smart enough to read those emails like all the other teachers at this school. Just because you were a sports or mechanics teacher, didn’t give you the right to never check your email. It was a miracle either of them even finished enough college to even become teachers in the first place.

“Last but not least,” Reyna said. “I’d like to introduce you to our new science teacher, William Solace.”

“Just Will is fine,” the new voice answered making Nico finally stop staring at the ceiling to actually take a look at the new teacher. Young and hot was not something he was expecting considering the last science teacher was a dried up old prune with a terrible temper after decades of yelling at students. No one was all that sad to see him finally retire, it was more like a breath of fresh air. Even better now that Nico finally had someone handsome to look at, although his wardrobe could use some work. It looked like he was trying to become the pride flag with the amount of colors underneath his lab coat. Although, wearing a lab coat outside the classroom was a bit adorable. 

Jason elbowed him and wiggled his eyebrows. Nico just rolled his eyes and got up to get away from Jason before he bugged Nico about the new teacher. There had been plenty of conversations about different guys he liked over the years with Jason. Sadly, this meant that Jason totally knew that this new teacher was just his type. Tall, blond and handsome. His adolescent crush on Percy had been more of an idolization than anything. 

He felt someone grab his shoulder so he reeled around with a heated glare thinking it was Jason. “What?!”

Will quickly removed his hand and backed a bit away. “Sorry,” he muttered softly. “I just wanted to introduce myself personally to everyone.”

“Sorry,” Nico mumbled under his breath. “I thought you were an annoying person.” He caught Jason give him a pout from the corner of his eye. 

Will chuckled into hand, “I can be. Or so I am told.” He held his hand out, “I’m Will, but you probably already know that.”

“Nico,” Nico answered, shaking Will’s hand. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Nico.” Will smiled brightly enough to challenge the sun. “I look forward to working with you during the school year.”

“I’ll see you around, Will.” Nico said before he high-tailed it out of there so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. That smile was more than enough to make him weak in the knees. He did not believe in love at first sight, but attraction at first sight was 100% real. Thankfully he was the dance teacher, so the likelihood of them doing stuff together was minimal. He was a bit disappointed that the science buildings were on the opposite end of campus though. He wouldn’t mind seeing Will passing by from time to time. Would have made the looking out the dance studio windows a bit more appealing.

He shook his head stubbornly. Dance teachers and science teachers did not click. He could already hear Jason’s voice scolding him that none of that mattered, look at Annabeth and Percy. If anyone were opposites, it was those two. Still, dating another teacher wasn’t always the best idea. Sure it was a big campus, but if things didn’t work out it could get awkward really quick. The incident of Octavian and Bryce came to mind. Those were dark days when their own band wouldn’t show up to football games because they were uninvited. He rolled his eyes at the memory. Poor Renya had to do a lot of lecturing with those two that year. Now Octavian was going out with the tennis coach Michael Kahale and that seemed to work. Bryce, he wasn’t really sure what was up with Bryce, but then again, he didn’t really care either. Reyna hadn’t vented to him about any of them recently, so that must mean they were all acting somewhat civil. 

He let out a sigh. Yeah, he should stay away from the new science teacher. If they did start dating and something went wrong, Reyna would never let him hear the end of it. She already had enough on her hands with the continuous budget cuts and all, she didn’t need another teacher relationship on her hands.

***

Nico clapped his hands to the beat as he shouted out the counts for his students to follow. It was the first week of school, but his advanced class had been working on a routine over the summer for the upcoming dance competition. A hint of movement outside the window made him look over his shoulder. Normally in the middle of class there wasn’t much happening outside. Much to his surprise there was Will leading his class outside, enthusiastically waving his hands around while he was probably telling them something about science. He was so focused on watching Will that he didn’t notice the music had ended until one of his students called his name.

“Sorry,” he muttered turning his attention away from Will who just so happened to park his class just outside of the dance studio. “Why don’t we take a short break?” His students went off to their different groups to grab some water and chat among themselves. This also gave Nico an excuse to grab his own water and watch Will for bit. His attention to Will was taken away when he heard some of his students whispering about Will off in the corner not being as quiet as they thought they were.

“The new science teacher is hot.” he heard Kieron whisper.

“So hot, even more so that he is pansexual.” Nicole whispered back.

“What is that? And how do you know that?”

“It means he is attracted to all kinds of people, regardless of biological sex, gender or gender identity. He has the flag for it in his classroom.”

“Is he allowed to have that up in a classroom?”

“Why not? I think it is cool. Make me feel like I’m not the only one that is a bit different when it comes to being a part of the LGBTQ+ community. There is a plus for a reason.”

Nico just rolled his eyes as he tuned the rest of his students’ conversation out to focus again on Will. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he watched Will do a strange little dance with a large yellow beach ball making his students laugh. He could get used to seeing Will teaching outside the dance studio even if he was acting like a complete dork. It wouldn’t distract him too much. Especially now that he knew that Will was pansexual. He shook his head and turned back to his class.

“Break time over,” he called out. “Once more from the top.” He put the music back on and started clapping to the beat once again calling out the counts while shouting advice to his students or scolding them for missing their mark. In the back of his mind, he wondered just how often Will would bring his students out of the classroom. Guess it would be an interesting school year after all.

***

To say Nico was disappointed that Will didn’t show up today would be an understatement. Over the course of the school year, Will would constantly take his class outside to learn about science. Sometimes they would just pass by the dance studio or learn outside of it. As much as Nico enjoyed seeing Will teach like the dork he was, it was a bit distracting. Not only for him, but his students as well. Then again, none of them were really complaining. It was quite amusing to watch Will teach with such gusto and vigor. One of his students even suggested they used one of his crazy dance moves in their upcoming dance performance. And so the game of trying to fit one of Mr. Solace’s crazy dance moves into the routine came to life. With a sigh, he packed his stuff up to head out for the day. Maybe Will would bring his class out again tomorrow.

“So, you are looking a lot more chipper recently,” Rachel said with a smug smile, paint all over her clothes, face and hair. “Have something to do with Mr. Solace teaching outside your dance studio?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nico said dully, trying to keep the heat from rushing to his face. Was he really that obvious. Rachel wasn’t the first person to tease him about the fact that he was caught smiling more than once when Will was around. Even his own students seemed to turn against him saying that they would make a cute couple. Nico was not about to admit to anyone that Will’s dorky teaching and sunshine attitude was the reason for him smiling more. He would definitely never admit that he was laughing a lot more too.

“You knooooww,” Rachel said in a sing song voice. “From what I heard he likes to only teach outside the dance studio. Maybe he is likes the spot for more than just the shade of the trees?” She wiggled her eyebrows. Why did everyone do that when they talked to him about Will? “Maybe likes the view of you dancing.” She winked.

Nico rolled his eyes, “Says the person that can’t stop drawing him.” It was no secret how more than half of the school had a crush on Will. Some other faculty had even tried asking him out at one point, but he politely turned them down.

Rachel blushed so hard it almost matched her firey red hair. “Like I haven’t seen you watching him too?”

“How can you not when he makes a fool of himself everyday?” Nico said. “It can be very distracting.”

“Maybe you should tell him to stop?”

“Maybe you should tell him to stop?” Nico retorted back with a frown as they came up to his motorcycle. 

“Hi Will!” Rachel shouted and waved to Will who was just now entering the parking lot. He waved back and made his way over to them his blue eyes looking over Nico’s motorcycle. 

“See you two tomorrow,” Rachel grinned as she traitorously left Nico alone with Will. Was the entire school faculty plotting against him at this point?

“You would ride a motorcycle.” Will commented with a soft chuckle.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nico asked with a frown.

“Well I couldn’t see you driving a minivan,” Will laughed.

“Don’t you drive a minivan?”

“I do,” Will beamed a little to proudly for a minivan owner. “I use it to pick up my nieces and nephews up from school.” 

Adorable was the only word that Nico could think of to describe the now mental image he had of Will picking up his nieces and nephews. He was pretty sure that he was the fun uncle to those children and probably spoiled them rotten. Will seemed like the kind of guy that loved children which was why it was odd he chose to be a high school teacher instead of an elementary school teacher.

“I have a question for you,” Will said, a bit of pink tinted his tan freckled cheeks. “I overheard some of my students say you have a bit of a competition in your dance classes. Something about incorporating one of my dance moves into your routine. Is that true?”

“You do dance like a dork in front of the dance studio,” Nico chuckled. “It would seem rude not to use one of those at this point.” He smiled a bit and brushed some hair behind his ear. “If you don’t want to embarrass yourself any further, I could teach you.”

“Would it get you to smile and laugh more?” Will asked with a confident smile.

“What?”

Will rolled his eyes, smile still plastered on his face. “I like it when you smile and laugh, Nico. It is why I do all those dumb things when you are around. It is one of the few times you laugh or smile.” He chuckled, “Well unless you are dancing alone in the studio at night.”

Nico felt his whole face heat up. “W-what?” he said stupidly because he couldn’t think yet alone speak. Will did all those things to make him laugh and smile? Why? Wait! He had seen him dancing alone in the studio at night. Why was Will even on campus that late? How could he not notice someone watching him? There were so many questions that he felt like his brain was going to short circuit. 

“Sorry,” Will apologized with a nervous smile. “If you don’t like me like that it is okay. I’ll stop having my classes in front of the dance studio and distracting you and your class.” He turned around to head to his minivan, but Nico automatically reached out his hand to stop him. Before Nico could even process what he was doing, he pulled Will down into a kiss. Will’s lips didn’t move at first, but when they did they were so warm and soft. 

Nico pulled away after a moment, still staying close. “I like it when you do dorky things to make me laugh.”

“I like making you laugh,” Will smiled as he brought their lips back together. 

***

Years later, when students would ask them why they were married, Nico would happily tell them it was because Will was the only one could truly make him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Mr. and Mrs. Jones were known as the odd married couple at school. Mainly because Mrs. Jones was so beautiful and serious, while Mr. Jones was dorky and nerdy. Students would ask them all the time how they ended up together because they weren't really a pair that you would think fit. Come to find out, it was because Mr. Jones was the only one that could get Mrs. Jones to laugh just because of how dorky he was. XD When they moved in together he would randomly run into the room while she was working out a routine, do a stupid dance to get her to laugh, then run away. bwahahaahaha adorable! Thus, this is where that was all based upon. And yes, she would add one of his stupid dance moves into the routines for the dance. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
